


Change of Colour

by Light_Voltage (MistRunner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hair, M/M, new color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRunner/pseuds/Light_Voltage
Summary: Chanyeol dyes his hair silver-white. Kyungsoo likes it. A lot. (Basically PWP)





	Change of Colour

**Author's Note:**

> ChanSoo  
> NC-17  
> Just a small story, there's actually no real plot besides Chansoo having sex.  
> Yeah.  
> Please enjoy!

 

 **Disclaimer:**  
Lovely Poster is made by Ethereal Graphic shop!!

 

 

 _> I got a new haircut<_  
Kyungsoo looked at the screen of his mobile phone, his eyebrows drawn up into a frown.  
What was that supposed to mean?  
The raven remembered the last time this happened far too clearly. Chanyeol had told him at least 5 times per hour that on that particular Thursday he was going to get a new haircut and that it will look hot on him.  
However, when Kyungsoo went over to his best friend’s slash boyfriend’s place that Thursday evening, he found his lover locked inside his room.  
“It’s the hairdresser’s fault”, Kyungsoo remembered Chanyeol’s mothers words. But he hadn’t understood until the elder had opened the door for him and the younger had to keep from laughing.  
The hairdresser had managed to cut everything short, Chanyeol’s big ears poking out significantly.  
“Oh my god”, the raven had stuttered, holding his belly to not laugh at the other’s misery.  
No.  
He knew that Chanyeol hated his big ears. He shouldn’t laugh.  
But the sight was just too precious!

Anyway, thanks to some miracle he had managed to keep his mouth shut about how hilarious his boyfriend was looking and instead made him believe that it was cute.  
It was.  
Really, Kyungsoo liked those big ears.  
But, they were just a little funny, too.

Now, almost one year after the disaster his best friend turned boyfriend seemed to have found new confidence.  
  


Kyungsoo really didn’t know what to expect, but after the last time, his expectations weren’t really high. He had completely lost his trust in hairdressers.  
He was already dreading the next breakdown of his lover, but he waited patiently for the message that would tell him how it went.  
Just, that the evening after the appointment, there was none.  
Chanyeol didn’t text or call him and for a moment Kyungsoo feared that the outcome had been so horrible that the taller might have killed the hairdresser and was now in jail.  
But his boyfriend had promised him to drive him to university the next day so the younger decided to wait for the next morning, before he would phone every police station in their area and ask for Park Chanyeol’s whereabouts.

And really, Kyungsoo had expected a lot.  
But, definitely, not this.

Not this ash blonde hair that was styled to perfection.  
Not his boyfriend in that football jersey sporting the number 61 with said ash blonde hair.  
  
“What are you gaping at?”, he heard the deep voice of his lover, but Kyungsoo didn’t even realise he was staring, holding the door open with an open mouth.  
From all the scenarios in his head, the one where his boyfriend arrived at his doorstep looking unbelievable hot and attractive was the last one in his mind.  
And yet, it happened.  
  
The hair colour, the cut and that football jock outfit…  
Kyungsoo suddenly felt weak in his knees.

It wasn’t like he never thought of Chanyeol as attractive.  
Because, of course, he found his boyfriend attractive. But…  
It had never reached that level before.

Chanyeol stepped closer, one of his large hands ruffling his freshly styled hair, a sigh leaving his lips.  
“I guess it doesn’t look as good as I thought?”, the taller’s face fell and Kyungsoo realised he hadn’t uttered a single word yet.  
But the younger was so bad with words, and bad with compliments and he had no idea how to tell the elder that, no, everything was fine and he looked freaking sexy.  
Right, he wouldn’t.  
Never would such words leave his lips.

But that look of rejection on his lover’s face nearly made him open his mouth. He didn’t want Chanyeol to think he looked bad, because it just wasn’t true.  
However, his body was faster than his brain and suddenly he had reached out, yanked his boyfriend inside the house and slammed the door shut.  
He didn’t even know what was happening, but a moment later he had his lips attached to the elders, standing on tiptoes to reach the giant’s face.  
His lover seemed too perplexed to reciprocate for a moment, but when Kyungsoo felt those warm hands on his back he knew the other had understood. In a moment, he was pressed against the door he had just closed, Chanyeol pushing closer and closer, their bodies flush against each other and their tongues intertwined.  
Kyungsoo felt his whole body shake in arousal, in want for this man in his arms and he knew his patience would be short lived today.  
Chanyeol kept on teasing him, kept on rubbing them together as sharp teeth pulled on his lips and the smaller couldn’t help but moan at the way they were kissing right now.  
Hot.  
Wet.  
Perfect.

\-----

 “Bedroom”, Kyungsoo breathed out between heavy kisses, his chest already heaving.  
He felt his arousal throb in his pants, the need to be touched and loved growing with every second that ticked by.  
Chanyeol’s face was flushed like his, lips swollen from their kissing and teasing, but they made their way up the stairs to Kyungsoo’s room on unsteady legs.  
It had never been like this before, they usually took their time and kissed lazily while his lover would make love to him.  
But this time it was different.  
Kyungsoo felt a primal urge that he had never experienced before. He wanted him now.  
Inside him, making him scream and lose his mind.  
Usually the black haired male would cringe at such thoughts, but he wasn’t in his right mind at the moment. All he could think about was Chanyeol, his large warm hands and those lips on his.  
Pants got unbuttoned hastily and Kyungsoo pulled the taller onto the bed with him, his hands locking behind the elder’s neck before they finally continued to kiss.  
Their lips slid against each other, their tongues tied in a wet battle of dominance and lust while their clothed crotches rubbed against each other.  
It got harder and harder to breathe through his nose, but the raven didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to let go of the other’s lips.  
The friction between their obviously aroused dicks was delicious, blissful.  
“W-wait”, Kyungsoo pushed the taller off a little.  
“Did I hurt you?”, Chanyeol asked immediately, worry in his eyes  
“No”, the other averted his gaze, he could never look into the elder’s brown orbs while they were doing this.  
He was far too embarrassed.  
“Just”, his hands tugged on Chanyeol’s black boxers. The elder tilted his head with a confused gaze, but then he seemed to catch on  
“Oh”, he blushed a little and got rid of their underwear then.  
How should Kyungsoo say that it had nearly driven him over the edge?  
Mere dry humping, he bit his swollen lip.  
Nearly came into his boxers.  
“Where did you put the stuff?”, Chanyeol’s voice got him back to reality then and Kyungsoo cleared his throat before he reached over to his drawer. He opened it and underneath a billion papers and other things, he pulled out some condoms and their bottle of lube that Chanyeol had bought before.  
Never in his life would Kyungsoo go and buy lube.  
He’d rather take Chanyeol’s length dry or with spit forever.  
Luckily, his boyfriend was a complete extrovert and wasn’t shy about these things.  
Much to the raven’s dismay.  
But he hadn’t accompanied the elder on his shopping trip, so it was okay.

He handed the things to his lover and spread his legs slightly.  
Today he wasn’t embarrassed, today he felt the need to be with Chanyeol taking over his senses. His legs were quivering from the tension, from the anticipation of what was to come.  
Arousal was flowing through his veins and he nearly mewled in utter need.  
Chanyeol took his sweet time with opening the cap and getting his fingers lubed up, causing Kyungsoo to growl.  
He reached out and pulled his lover into a bruising kiss, tongue and teeth and impatience. Chanyeol let him, let him have control over the kiss while he finally continued and circled the younger’s entrance.  
The raven felt his eyes roll back a moan leaving him as two fingers finally were pushed inside him.  
“Chanyeol”, he breathed out, enjoying the feeling of being stretched and the light sting that came with the fingers.  
He let his hands roam over that toned back, letting them travel up and burry themselves into that amazing hair, pulling and tugging on it while they kissed again.  
The digits inside him began to move, to spread him open and prepare him for what was about to come and Kyungsoo swore he had never wanted it this much before.  
He felt his muscles clenching around the fingers, loving the way it made him feel so, so good and spread his legs more to give Chanyeol more space as a response.  
Three fingers soon worked him open and he had to detach himself again to urge the elder on  
“I’m okay.”, he mumbled, not meeting the other’s eyes.  
But he didn’t need to as his lover caught on.  
The raven swore it never took Chanyeol so long to get that stupid condom on his dick, and when the elder had finally managed and lubed it up, Kyungsoo felt a wave of relief wash over him when he felt his boyfriend’s cock press against his ring of muscles.  
He pushed in and his lover arched off the mattress, his mouth open in a silent moan as he got filled to the brim, felt the familiar pain that he knew would fade over time.  
Chanyeol always managed to make him feel good.  
He panted loudly, felt the elder dropping butterfly kisses on the moles on his collarbone. He wanted this so badly.  
“Chanyeol”, he muttered, wrapping his legs around the elder’s waist to keep him in place, to stop him from pulling out and leaving him.  
The silver haired male sank in a little deeper with that motion and Kyungsoo swore he saw stars behind his eyelids.  
He felt so full.

His arms were shaking when he reached out to pull Chanyeol closer again, to unite them in a small kiss while he got used to the stretch.  
It was okay.  
He knew he would feel heaven later.

His boyfriend’s hands travelled over his smooth legs, squeezing his thighs and telling him to relax. Their foreheads were pressed together, Kyungsoo clinging to the elder’s neck with all of his might.  
When the tension slowly left his body, he felt Chanyeol move his hips a little, causing him to immediately moan out.  
“Shit”, he lost his composure and only during sex he allowed himself to curse.  
Apparently, Chanyeol loved that though, he had told Kyungsoo so in a cuddle session that had resulted in sex only a moment later then.  
“Fuck”, another swear word and Chanyeol had already built up a slow rhythm his dick sliding in and out lazily.  
The muscles in his thighs tensed, holding the ash blonde’s hips in place as he moved inside of him, causing Kyungsoo to gasp and mewl with every thrust.  
“Chanyeol, Chan…yeol…ah…”, his mouth was open, trying in vain to get more oxygen into his lungs as his boyfriend drove it out there with every movement, with every slow in and out.  
The friction, the feeling of being spread and being the one to cause Chanyeol to moan was overwhelming to Kyungsoo.  
The elder never looked serious, was always laughing, but when they were like this, connecting and making love, the elder looked just like that.  
Serious.  
Honest.  
He donned a look of concentration, angling each thrust just the way that Kyungsoo liked it.  
And the smaller loved that look on the other’s face.  
It was attractive, made him weak and his toes curl when the other looked at him like this, as if he was made to serve and please and worship Kyungsoo’s body.  
Because that was what he did.  
Chanyeol’s hands held the younger’s hips in place by now, his thrusts faster, deeper as he had his own eyes closed, getting lost in the pleasure.  
“Ah…”, the younger moaned, biting his lip right after, but every time their hips met another sound was drawn out of him.  
He was a quiet person on the outside, but in between the sheets his lover made him scream.  
“Chanyeol!”, just like now when the elder had finally shown mercy and would make the younger feel pure bliss.  
The taller knew how to make the raven scream, knew the way he needed to thrust inside the smaller’s body to stimulate the other’s spot.  
Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open, his mouth wet with his own saliva as he cried out in pure pleasure, Chanyeol’s dick making him see white.  
He felt hot all over, felt the steady sliding of his boyfriend’s cock, felt his muscles clench and unclench  
“I love you”, and Chanyeol’s deep voice while he whispered into his ear, let his tongue trail over the skin of his ear shell, made him go crazy.  
The room was silent, only the sound of their slapping skin, their breaths and their moans could be heard and for a moment Kyungsoo wondered if the neighbours could hear him moan Chanyeol’s  name.  
When his tummy started to boil, when he felt his climax approaching faster than an avalanche, he decided that he didn’t care.  
The erratic thrusts of his lover told him that Chanyeol was close and in that moment Kyungsoo wished they hadn’t used a condom, because he suddenly had the urge to feel the other’s cum fill him up.  
Wanted to feel the elder inside him, wanted to be owned and painted in white.  
The thought alone made him convulse, made him shudder in arousal and fear that it might end soon.  
Far too soon.  
“C-close”, he breathed out, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop it once he was at that point.  
“Me too”, he heard his lovers words ringing in his ear and then everything just stopped.  
His thoughts stopped, his mind a complete mess as his boyfriend had grabbed his neglected dick and stroked him to completion.  
“Ah, ah, Chanyeol-ah!”, his legs dropped from the elder’s hips as the flush of his orgasm hit him hard, only some strokes on his dick were enough to make him cum like this, white semen spluttering onto Chanyeol’s hand and his own stomach.  
He was gasping, his voice completely hoarse as he swam on the river of pleasure, his limbs jerking uncontrollably. He didn’t even realise that Chanyeol was still thrusting into him, three times more, before a dark groan was heard through the whole house as his lover reached his own white heaven and riding out his orgasm.  
The taller collapsed on top of his smaller lover, both of them panting and trying to catch some air.  
Their skin was sticky with sweat, Kyungsoo’s cum now smeared between them, but the raven was too far gone to mind right now.  
They were still connected, Chanyeol still inside of him and they both enjoyed the aftermath of their shared climax.

“So…”  
Chanyeol whispered  
“I take that that you like my hair?”

**> Change of Colour END<**

**A/N:**  
_Quick Chansoo Smut!! I was so in love with Chanyeol's Call me baby/Love me right hair, its a poty he died it back to black so fast!!_  
It looked good on him right? ;)  
I hope you enjoyed ^^  
Thank you to everyone who read this!!

_xoxo Voltage_


End file.
